Bella, not so human
by vampiresdohavesouls
Summary: Isabella moves to forks not as human as everyone believes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey, this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think. I do not own twilight. Stephaney Mayer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how i thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

_**Isabella isn't the quite fragile human we all hate her to be. In my fan fiction she is a strong badass chick who is willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants'. Does Bella know about the supernatural world before she moves to forks and meets the Cullen's? Read and find out. **_

Prologue: _I slowly open the door, dreading what is on the other side, and took a step into the abandoned shed. I look around slowly, careful to not make a sound. As my eyes adjust the darkness surrounding me i can start to make out the shapes of things. I can smell the dust that has settled over time, and i can hear the tree next door scratching against the outer walls. I know he is here, somewhere, i can sense him. I take a step forwards while the door closes behind me..._

**BPOV:**

I awake to the sound of silence. That's strange. I look over to my bed side table and glance at the clock. 6:00 Am. shit, i was supposed to be up at 5:00am for my morning run, and I must have slept through the alarm. I quickly jump out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. My room has a pretty basic decor; made up of mostly red and black painted walls with a matching red bed spread. I decorated it myself and loved every aspect of it. Rummaging through my clothes I found a pair of black sweatpants and plain white top, I quickly put them on and went hunting for my trainers.

Once dressed i sprinted down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar of the counter, i found my keys and headed for the back door. I locked the door behind me and set of with a gentle jog down the dirt path towards the forest.

7 miles and 45 minutes later, i decided to wrap up my work and head for the shower. I unlocked the back door and rushed inside. I got my fluffy black towel out of the cupboard and found a clean pair of sweats and another top (this time black) and headed for the shower, i used my strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash, to wash away the layer of sweat that has formed on my skin. I turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. I quickly dried my hair and put it in a high bun while i finished putting my clothes on.

I walk downstairs to find Charlie, my dad, in the kitchen pouring him-self a cup of coffee.

"_You were up early this morning_", he states as he puts out an extra mug and places it on the table in front of me. I just stared at him blankly, telling him with my eyes that i was not in the mood for a conversation. He didn't seem to notice the death glare i was giving him.

"_Coffee_?" he asks with a small smile. I take to warm liquid and nod my head to his earlier question. The coffee feels like heaven sliding down my throat.

"_I have to go to work now, i won't be home till late so i left you some money on the top in case you didn't feel like cooking and wanted to get pizza_". He said over his shoulder as he put his police coat on and headed for the door.

"_Thanks_'" i said quietly, but loud enough that he would hear me. I walked to the sink to put my mug in it and glanced outside. Great rain, but it's to be expected in the small town of forks, Washington. Ugh, i hate rain.

Before doing anything else i decided to check out the school and my classes, after logging on my dell laptop i quickly hacked into the schools mainframe and pulled up my file. I committed it to memory then with a sigh logged out and put my laptop away. **Great, i hate the first day of school, there are bound to be whispers wherever i go. **

Grabbing my keys off the top i walked to the garage where my 2012 Mansory Audi R8 Spyder, in white, waited for me. Climbing in i turned on the car and silently listened to the motor, god, i loved this car. I had it shipped from phoenix, Arizona. I had bought this car when i had been living with my mom. When she died 3 weeks ago, i decided to move in with my dad for the remainder of my school junior year. I didn't mind really, it's not like i had any friends to leave behind. Not that my parents knew that. To them i was a straight a student that was pretty and popular. Ha-ha, me popular? When i walked through the corridors of the school the other students either stopped with there mouths gaping open or walked in the opposite direction. Most of the older kids had been there long enough to just make way for me. And that's how i liked it.

I arrived at the school in just under 10 minutes, no surprise there with my driving. I parked my car in the empty parking space next to the front office. I got out of my car and after making sure it was locked, and walked to the building. As i opened the door i was hit with an instant wave of heat. It made me shiver. I walked up to the front desk were a lady in her mid thirty's was sat. Her name tag read Mrs Cope. I cleared my throat loudly, as to make her aware of my presence. She smiled warmly at me.

"_Hi, I'm the new student here, Isabella swan_" i said in a bored tone, wanting to get out of this stuffy room.

"_Oh of course_"! She said then quickly shuffled through some papers until she came up with the right ones.

"_Here is your schedule, a map of the school and a paper with your locker number and combo_." I grabbed the papers she handed over even though I knew that I wouldn't need any of them since I already knew what and where my classes were and that my locker number was 1997.

I turned to leave but she said "_Oh wait! I almost forgot, here is a paper you need to get signed by all your teachers then return here by the end of the day_"

"_Great_" I said sarcastically but she must have thought I was serious because she smiled at me and said "_Have a great first day!"_ **Uh huh like that's going to happen, what's great about school?**

I pushed open the door to a fuller looking parking lot.

I walked along the path until i came up to the main building. i pushed open the double doors, lots of people started staring and whispering, i herd the words _'new girl'_ come up a couple of time. But i ignored them as i made my way to my locker.

As I turned the die to match the numbers i had memorised i could feel eyes staring at my back. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw five tall native-American guys looking intently at me. I gave them a death glare and then turned back to my locker. I could only guess what there expression was because I now had my back turned towards them but it was pretty obvious: Shock, confusion, annoyance. And as I finished putting my stuff in my locker I caught them out of the corner of my eye and that is exactly what I saw. I turned on my heal heading for my first class when one of them said "_What's up_" while looking me up and down, with a mischievous smile on his face. Obviously liking what he was seeing.

"_The sky_" I replied bluntly, while looking him in the eye daring him to say something else. I could faintly hear his friends chuckling behind him. They had obviously heard our little encounter. With a smirk on my face i carried on walking down the hall to my first class. English room 26, it wasn't that hard to find. I had already memorized all the roots to all of my lessons but I had to get there later then everyone else otherwise it would cause suspicion. So I slowly walked round the corner that would lead me to the correct room, and there it was on the right side of the hall door number 26. I walked up to the door and opened it making it swing into the wall on the opposite side of the door, making my presents known. And as if in unison every head in the room looked up to see who the intruder was, most of the male population stopped short when they saw me. **I mean seriously, i know i look good and have a killer body, no pun intended. But if they keep their mouths open any longer something will fly inside.**

Walking up to the desk at the front of the room, i quickly swept a glance at my surroundings. The tables where in rows and they all had two people sat at each desk. '**Great**', finally reaching my destination i read the teachers name on the front of his desk. Mr. Burke, strange name. When i looked up to put a face to the name, he opened his mouth and began speaking. "_Ahh ye, you must be miss swan. I'm Mr. Burke and I will be your English teacher for the remainder of the year, Please take a seat at the back of the room next to Mr. Newton_". I sighed inwards and turned around to locate my seat. And there at the back of the room was a white skinny teenager with what looked to be like acne and hair that looked like it had never seen shampoo.** Out of all the places to sit the teacher just had to sit me here didn't he? Just my luck, **taking my seat next to him I turned to give him a death glare warning him not to speak a word. He shrunk back in his seat. Good.

As the teacher rambled on, the wind blew through the window and made the blinds ruffle. And that's when I smelled it. It was a sweet smell, sickly sweet, and it burned my nose. I knew that smell but it had never been so potent before. I scanned the area surrounding the building taking everything in and committing it to memory, but I found nothing. **I would need a distraction if I was to get out of the class room without the teacher suspecting anything. Maybe I could fall and hurt my ankle? No, that wouldn't work because I have no reason to get out of my seat. Hmm, okay so maybe I could suddenly fall ill with stomach ache? Ha-ha I have to admit these are not some of my greater ideas, I'm usually really good at thinking on the spot. **BBBRRRIIIIINNNGGG!** Gees, ever heard of the saying saved by the bell? Well that is exactly what just happened. I have never loved the deafening scream of a bell so much in my entire life**. Just as that thought ran through my mind I was out of my seat and practically running to the door. I turned down the hall, going the way I had come, and found myself near my locker. And that's when I caught the smell of wet dog. **What the hell is going on?** I tuned out the screeching of the other students and zeroed in on my senses. I took a deep breath to calm myself and made the thump- thump of my heart stop, I became motionless: A lifeless statue. My normally warm skin became ice cold and as hard as marble, as the sun shone through the window in front of me the light reflected off of my skin giving it a glow. Usually I don't let myself go in public places, but it's not like the ignorant humans would notice the change. Everyone was in their class anyway, so there was no way anyone would notice me here. Only those of the supernatural world would know that I was different. I let my usually brown eyes turn to a bright green and suddenly I could see everything. Every fine detail, it was like the world was in high definition. I could see every spec of dust, every fingerprint. Next came my sense of smell, I could smell the grass blowing in the wind, It smelled fresh even though it hadn't been cut in at least two weeks. I could smell the humans, they all smelled different. They all had their own unique smell, but yet they blended together and became one. Thinking of their warm blood made my mouth fill with venom. Then came my touch, I could feel everything, I could feel the heat coming off of the students in the next classroom. It made me want to give in to the monster that I was, but now wasn't the time. First I had to find out were the smell was coming form then I needed to take care of it. I would hunt later, if I have enough time. Then finally my hearing became heightened, I could hear every word spoken and every beating heart in a five mile radius. And all of this was done in the space of ten seconds, before moving I let my mind wander. I let my shield search and expand; it could pick up any supernatural being within ten miles. I could probably push it further but I have never felt the need to push myself to the limit. Even though I didn't know what my limit was.

I pictured my shield in my mind. It was like a map of the world, and it had lots of different spots on it. There were red spot's, those were the humans. The bigger the spot was the more powerful they were. There were only a handful of humans that had special powers and none of them knew they even had them. Then there was the black spots, they were the leeches, Vampires. Again the bigger the spot in my mind the more powerful they were, and all vampires were powerful. Next there were the orange spots, they were the shape shifters. I focused on were I now stood; United States of America, Washington forks high school and suddenly my mind zoomed in on that part of the world. My eyesight went blurry and then it cleared and i could see everything. There were 500 red spots in the area surrounding me, which were the humans in the school. There were 7 black spots to the far east of the school, near the la push border. And eight orange spots heading towards the direction the vampires were.

Hmmm, this may just work out better than i had thought.** If i leave the shape shifters to take the vampires head on then they will eliminate each other and i won't have to go out of my way to kill them all. All I'll have to do is burn the remains**. That sound's like a good idea. I finally pinpointed exactly were the two species were and started heading in that direction. Making sure no one saw me i disappeared into the line of tree's surrounding the school...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

'_Hey are you almost done?_ ' jasper shouted just as i broke the dears neck. Suddenly the animal in my arms stopped fighting and went limp.

Turning in the direction his voice had travelled from i called out '_just a minute'_. I then turned back to the lifeless creature in my arms and sunk my razor sharp teeth into its warm flesh. My mouth filled with venom as soon as my teeth pierced the skin. The warm blood swam easily down my throat, it didn't stop the burning but it at least made it bearable to be around the humans. I Drunk until i had finished every last drop. When there was no blood left in the beast i pushed it to the side and walked to the clearing where jasper waited for me.

Just as i entered the clearing jaspers phone started buzzing. He gave me a questioning glance before answering the call. How had i not seen that coming? It was Carlisle, wondering if we had finished hunting. Jasper finished talking to Carlisle on the phone and then snapped it shut.

'_Allie, what's wrong? How did you not know that Carlisle was going to call me?_' jasper asked in a concerned voice.

'_I don't know'_ i replied quietly, but with jaspers super hearing he heard me clearly. I looked up to meet his worried gaze. **What's wrong with me? Why can i not see the future anymore? **There were a million questions running through my mind. Usually the only time our future disappears is when someone has decided to come and demolish our clan. **Wait, what if someone has decided to kill us but i didn't see it coming? **I have to warn the others! I need to tell Carlisle, he will be so disappointed in me not forewarning him.

'_Jazz, we have to go. Something is wrong' _with that said we ran in the direction of home. We entered the building and everyone was already stood in the dining room waiting for us. I looked around at all the grim faces. That's odd. I looked at Edward first; he seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Edward is my oldest brother and the only one without a mate. Next i looked up to Emmet, He had a glint in his eye and that could only mean one thing. He was getting ready to fight. Why would he be fighting? Next i looked at Rosalie; she is my only sister and Emmet's mate. She keeps him in line...Sometimes. If looks could kill then i would have burned to ash were i stood, she had the look of an ice queen. She looked pissed. It doesn't take a lot to piss Rosalie off. I wonder what happened.

There was an awkward silence around the table. Mo one looks as though they were about to speak anytime soon and seen as though i couldn't look to the future to see what was happening i was the first person to break the silence.

'Carlisle, what's going on?' i looked to Carlisle's grim face when i asked this, he seemed to hesitate a moment before replying.

'Well, Alice do you remember i told you that i had lived here before...with esmee?' he asked. I looked at him full on. Of course i remembered him telling me. I'm a vampire for crying out loud, I remember everything i hear, read and see. Is he going crazy? Of course i didn't say any of this to Carlisle, but i know that Edward can hear my internal rant because he looked at me like he wants to rip my head off.

Ignoring Edward and my internal voice i replied. 'Of course i remember Carlisle, but i don't see what that has to do with anything. What's wrong?'

Carlisle took a breath which was odd because vampires don't need to breathe. Because well, were already dead. I looked at Carlisle with a questioning look on my face; i also noticed out of the corner of my eye that jasper had a symmetrical face to mine.

'Well the last time me and esmee where here we had a few...complications and decided to leave. There's a tribe a few miles away from forks. The Quileute's'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey, this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think. I do not own twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

_**Isabella isn't the quite fragile human we all hate her to be. In my fan fiction she is a strong badass chick who is willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants'. Does Bella know about the supernatural world before she moves to forks and meets the Cullen's? Read and find out. **_

Chapter 3

**BPOV.**

RECAP FROM CHAPTER 1, BPOV.

"Hmmm, this may just work out better than I had thought.** If I leave the shape shifters to take the vampires head on then they will eliminate each other and I won't have to go out of my way to kill them all. All I'll have to do is burn the remains**. That sound's like a good idea. I finally pinpointed exactly were the two species were and started heading in that direction. Making sure no one saw me as I disappeared into the line of tree's surrounding the school..." …...

I stalked quietly through the woods as to not alert anyone of my presence. As I walked I mentally pulled my shield around me. Wrapping it around my body like big bubble, my shield would protect me mentally and physically. No vampire, or any species I have encountered for that matter, has ever been able to use their mind tricks on me. I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to leave myself defenceless like the naive little humans. As they say knowledge is power and well, I guess since I've been around for quite a while I have a lot of power.

I could just kill them all from where I now stand. Then again I like to play with my victims, ha-ha. I could just close my eyes and focus all my attention on the points flashing in my mind, the points that tell me what species is close by and where about they are. If I did that they would all crumple to ash where they now stand. Or I could use my physical shield and mentally pull each one of them to pieces until all that was left was random body parts. On a good day I use this technique of killing but before burning there corpse and turning them into ash, I would re-assemble them and start the process all over again. I love the emotion that plays across my victims faces. Shock… Fear... yes fear. That is my most favourite emotion. Its like I breathe in their fear and it makes me high. It makes me so crazy. I live for fear.

Pushing those thought to the back of my mind I spring up into a tree. I keep jumping from tree to tree to get closer to the little gathering going on about 5 miles ahead of me. I stick close to the tree's, jumping into the tallest ones so I will not be easily spotted. As I get closer I can start to make out each individual. When I can see all eight of them I perch myself high in a tree and cover myself with the leaves on the branches. Those below me wouldn't be able to hear me up here. Not only do I have my shield up but I can also dull their senses. Making myself less visible I sit there and listen to their leaders converse.

On the right side of the border there are seven vampires.

Who I assume must be their leader, stepped forward while the rest of his coven formed a 'v' like a flock of birds, on either side of him. The leader, whose name I do not know at this moment in time, is about 6'4 with short golden hair. He's more or less your average vampire; he's lean but not to slim and not to well build. His stance is laid back and calm, not threatening what so ever. He's wearing what looks to be a baseball suit? **Odd, never heard of a vampire, or a coven of vampires for that matter, to like the American past-times. What strange, dead, leaches?**

On his right, is a female vampire that looks to be about 5'7 with long light brown, slightly wavy hair that goes to just above her waist? She looks like the leaders mate, but again I cannot be certain. She also is geared up to play baseball. Her stance is protective, like she it trying to shield all of those who stand behind her. Like a mover shielding her children from danger. I guess her mothering instincts didn't die when she did then… Just before I extract my eyes away from her I catch a glimpse of the necklace she is wearing. It looks very old, but still in good condition. I know this deign. Ahh got it. It's the Cullen crest. Each member of there clan will have the same crest but will just wear it on different parts or their body.

Behind her, and slightly to the left is a small dark spiky haired vampire that looks to be about 5'5. I may be mistaken but she looks like she is very pissed off. She stands like she is ready to run at any moment, like her life depends on it. She is slightly angled so that she can make a quick getaway into the tree tops facing the opposite direction to me, if there is a fight.

Again, behind her but to the left a little is another female vampire. She looks like a reincarnation of pure beauty. She has beautiful blond straight hair that is waist length and has the figure of a runaway supermodel. I mean, from where I am perched on this tree I cannot see any of their faces but I bet they are all beautiful. All vampires are unnaturally beautiful to lure their pray in. her stance is very self assured; she's looks to be sneering at the shape shifters on the other side of the river.

To the right of the leader, at the front but just behind the leader is a tall slightly muscular male vampire who looks to be about 6'5. He totally has sex hair. You know what I mean right? It just looks like he got out of bed and forgot to brush it, but that cannot be true seen as though vampires do not sleep. Like, ever. Which is a great pain in my arse, let me tell you. Then again I don't need as much sleep as your average human so I can hunt them during the night when I have nothing better to do. I usually do more killing in the night than during the day time. For obvious reasons, The main one being vampires don't usually come out into the public eye during the daytime as the sun… reacts with there hard, marble flesh. They don't burn in the sun or anything, although I wish they would, they just... Glitter. Ha-ha Pussies.

Anyway, behind him and slightly to the right is a quite small male vampire with shoulder length blond hair and scars covering every inch of visible skin? He must be very stupid or very talented. I'm swaying more the latter seen as though he is still stood with all of his body parts still attached. Well, from what I can tell anyway. He must have been in one of the newborn wars some time back. His scars look old. His stance is calculating, like he is weighing up the pro's and con's of the situation he is in, trying to figure out his opponents week spots and using them to his advantages.

Behind him is a very tall, very muscular male vampire with short, dark brown curly hair. I mean seriously, he looks like a bear. He definitely has strength on his side. His stance is eager, like he is excited.

On the other side of the river, and what I assume is the treaty are eight tanned and very muscular men. They look about twenty- twenty five years old. They are also formed in a 'v' with the two tallest at the front. Hmm probably the alpha and beta of the pack, only I couldn't decide which was which. The one at the front, the one I could see more clearly than the rest had short black cropped hair and short cut of trousers. He had no shirt on, and trust me, I don't mind one bit. Damn, every single one of them had killer bodies. No pun intended. I probably couldn't fit two hands around their arms.

The one on the left, the one I couldn't see very clearly, stepped forward. '_My name is Sam and I am the alpha of the Quileute wolf pack. We don't take to kindly to trespassers so it would be beneficial to you and your cove-'family' not to step over the treaty.' _He said, addressing the head Cullen.

The leader of the Cullen clan, Carl I think his name is, stepped forward with his hands raised. '_my name is Carlisle, and this is my family.' _he said gesturing to the vampires on either side of him. _'we're maintaining a permanent residence just outside of forks, and we though it would be in our interest to go over the treaty. You see, me and my wife, esmee, were here a few decades ago and the leader at the time, Ephraim Black, made us sign a treaty stating that we were not to go on Quileute land or bite/kill a human or the treaty would be void. Well as you can see, me and my 'family' are back so we thought we would go over the treaty again. '_once he had finished speaking he stepped back into formation with his 'family'_. _the Quileute's studied the vampires closely for about two minutes, replaying what Carlisle had just said in their minds over and over again.

'_you said that the treaty was to not bite a human, and yet there are now seven of you' _Sam said after a couple more minutes.

'_your right, but I only changed those of whom were already dying. The first to join my family was Edward, I was his doctor at the time and he was dying of the Spanish influenza. His mother, Elizabeth, had already died earlier that day. But before she died she told me to do everything in my power to make sure that her son survived. Edward only had a few hours left and it wasn't hard to pretend he was already dead, so I snuck him out of the back emergency door and took him to my home were I proceeded to bite him and make him a part of my family.'_ Carlisle said, the hole time he spoke he never took his eyes off the leader, Sam.

After a minimal pause he carried on ' _next to join my family was Rosalie. I was walking home from the hospital one night when I smelt blood, human blood. I followed the scent, and there she was, lying under a broken lamp. She had been subjected to rape and was left for dead. I thought she would make a good mate for Edward here but soon after I changed her there was no bond between them and so they were both alone.' _he paused a second, glancing at Rosalie who gave him a reassuring smile that she was alright.

'_a few years later Rosalie was hunting and came across Emmett, he had been mauled by a bear. As soon as she saw him she knew he was her mate, and so she brought him to me and begged me to change him. Which I did. So as you now know, my family would have died either way.' C_arlisle said looking pointedly at Sam who was studying him.

'_And what about the other two?' _Sam replied looking at the short, female vampire that looked like a pixie and the short male vampire with scars all over him.

Sighing, Carlisle said. '_that would be Alice and Jasper. They joined our family a few years ago. Jasper was created by a vampire called Maria and Alice doesn't know of her creator because she awoke alone. They both wanted a different lifestyle and so they joined our family and our 'vegetarian' diet.'_

'_okay, well it seems that you have not intentionally broken the treaty and so the treaty still stands. If one of you crosses the bored to la push the penalty will be death. If one of you bites a human the punishment will be death. And if any one of you kills a human, the punishment will be death. Do you understand?'_ Sam the leader of the Quileute tribe asks Carlisle.

Carlisle simply nodded his head with a small '_we understand, thank you'_ and then finally turning around and walking away with his 'family' following closely behind him.

I stayed in my spot, perched on the tree until all of the Quileute's had turned and ran back into the line of the trees. After waiting a few more seconds to make sure that they were gone, I turned off all my senses and jumped down from the tree. Once I had everything under control again, and I seemed somewhat human again, I headed in the direction of forks, school.


End file.
